Expression of heterologous proteins in bacteria such as E. coli usually results in the formation of insoluble inclusion bodies that must be denatured and properly folded before the “natural” protein product is finally obtained. Thus there is a need to develop a bacterial expression system in which heterologous proteins can be expressed in the bacteria in a soluble, biologically active form.